


Notatki z podróży do Danemouth

by andromedamirtle



Series: Seria o Lis Jones [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedamirtle/pseuds/andromedamirtle
Summary: Lis Jones wyrusza do swojego rodzinnego miasta, żeby dowiedzieć się więcej o swoich rodzicach.Tekst powstał na akcję Raz-Dwa-Trzy na Forum Mirriel w lipcu 2019 roku.





	Notatki z podróży do Danemouth

– Skoro mamy się kiedyś pobrać, to zastanawiałaś się, jak będziesz się nazywała po ślubie? – zagadnął mnie Dennis lekkim tonem, kiedy szerokim łukiem autostrady mijaliśmy lotnisko Heathrow.  
– Tak – odparłam poważnie, bo naprawdę dużo o tym myślałam. – Rozważałam albo podwójne nazwisko albo samo twoje, jeszcze nie zdecydowałam. Bo z jednej strony mam już jakiś dorobek naukowy jako Melissa Jones, więc dodanie drugiego członu sprawiłoby, że ludzie wciąż by wiedzieli, że ja to ja. Ale z drugiej strony moje nazwisko jest tak częste w naszym kraju, że chyba nie ma sensu go zatrzymywać. Poza tym nie mam żadnych krewnych, którzy tak się nazywają, więc tak naprawdę niewiele dla mnie znaczy. O wiele chętniej nazywałabym się Creevey, wtedy wszyscy by wiedzieli, że jestem członkiem tej samej rodziny co ty. – Uśmiechnęłam się do Dennisa, ale on nie odrywał oczu od drogi.  
– Bardzo się cieszę – odparł pogodnie. Widocznie usłyszał uśmiech w moim głosie. – Ale tak naprawdę chodziło mi o to, czy zamierzasz zmienić imię. Bo tak czy siak przy ślubie będzie cała masa biurokratycznego zawracania głowy, więc skoro tak bardzo nie lubisz być Melissą, mogłabyś przy okazji coś z tym zrobić.  
Na to nie byłam przygotowana. Otworzyłam usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale nic nie przyszło mi do głowy, więc je zamknęłam.  
Dennis kątem oka spostrzegł moją reakcję i parsknął śmiechem.  
– Nie przejmuj się, Lis, masz mnóstwo czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanowić. Pomyślałem tylko, że zwrócę ci uwagę na tę możliwość.  
– Dzięki – wymamrotałam, wciąż oszołomiona tym pomysłem. Do tej pory w moich rozmyślaniach o ślubie tak bardzo skupiałam się na nazwisku, że nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że w grę mogłoby też wchodzić imię.  
Od dziecka marzyłam, żeby zmienić tę okropną Melissę na Elisabeth. Ale teraz zaczęłam się wahać. Może lepsza byłaby Lisa? Lisbeth? Lisandra? Liselotte? Lisette? Lisalla? Elise? Albo coś jeszcze innego? Przecież wcale nie muszę się ograniczać do imion, od których można stworzyć zdrobnienie Lis. Ogrom możliwości kompletnie mnie oszołomił.  
– Wiesz, Lis – głos Dennisa wyrwał mnie z tych rozważań – chciałbym po ślubie nazywać się tak samo jak ty. Dlatego gdybyś zdecydowała się na podwójne nazwisko, ja też bym zmienił swoje – powiedział i zerknął na mnie z pewną nieśmiałością, jakby bał się mojej reakcji.  
– Naprawdę? – spytałam, zaskoczona. Jakoś w ogóle nie przyszło mi do głowy, że po ślubie to on mógłby zacząć nosić inne nazwisko. – A gdybym zdecydowała się zostać przy panieńskim, też byś zmienił swoje?  
Dennis się zawahał.  
– Jeśli bardzo by ci zależało, żeby je zachować, to właściwie czemu nie? Nie pochodzimy przecież z wielkich, starożytnych rodów i nikogo nie obchodzi dziedziczenie nazwiska.  
Nagle się uśmiechnął, jakby znienacka przyszło mu do głowy coś zabawnego.  
– Wiesz, to naprawdę zaskoczyłoby wszystkich, gdybym po ślubie zmienił nazwisko, a ty imię. Każdemu z nas zostałoby coś starego, a jednocześnie każde z nas by coś zmieniło. I to byłoby fair, bo dlaczego tylko ty miałabyś coś zmieniać. A Dennis Jones brzmi całkiem nieźle. I już nikt nie robiłby błędów ortograficznych w moim nazwisku.  
Słuchałam go w kompletnym osłupieniu, bo nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogłaby mu się tak spodobać perspektywa przyjęcia mojego nazwiska.  
– Naprawdę chciałbyś się nazywać Jones? – spytałam.  
Dennis nagle spoważniał.  
– Wiesz, Lis, ja też trochę o tym myślałem – odpowiedział. – I wydaje mi się, że to nazwisko – oprócz tego, że jest twoje – ma też mnóstwo innych plusów. Na przykład pozwala zachować anonimowość, przecież i w mugolskiej, i w magicznej Anglii jest mnóstwo Jonesów. I pierwszą reakcją ludzi, którzy słyszą twoje nazwisko, nie jest „ach, jesteś może spokrewniona z tym bohaterem, który poległ w Bitwie o Hogwart”?  
– Ach, no tak – westchnęłam. Ja też nie byłabym zachwycona, gdyby każdy nowo spotkany czarodziej przypominał mi o moim tragicznie zmarłym bracie. – Ale chyba też niektórzy pytają o to, czy jesteś spokrewniony z tą świetną dziennikarką, która pisze teraz reportaże z Puerto Rico?  
– Faktycznie, czasem się zdarza – przyznał już pogodniej Dennis. – W ogóle moja siostra miała bardzo dobry pomysł, żeby wyjechać z kraju. Mogę się założyć, że za granicą nikt nie pyta o Colina.  
– Pewnie nie – przyznałam. – A przynajmniej Jenny nigdy się nie skarżyła. Skarbie, chyba właśnie minąłeś nasz zjazd z autostrady – dodałam, bo akurat dostrzegłam tablicę informacyjną ustawioną na poboczu.  
Dennis zaklął pod nosem.  
– Trudno, pojedziemy następnym – mruknął z rezygnacją. – To parę mil więcej, ale nic się nie stanie. I tak wyjechaliśmy dosyć wcześnie. Zresztą nie musimy się nigdzie spieszyć.  
Oczywiście miał rację. Dochodziło dopiero południe, była niedziela, a jutro zaczynał się mój dwutygodniowy urlop, więc niewielkie opóźnienie naprawdę nie miało znaczenia, zwłaszcza że na drogach, nawet na autostradzie, panował stosunkowo niewielki ruch. Najwyraźniej wszyscy byli zajęcie obserwowaniem zmagań sportowców na mugolskiej olimpiadzie, która w tym roku odbywała się w Anglii.  
Zresztą mój termin urlopu nie przypadkiem przypadł akurat teraz – nie było tajemnicą, że Ministerstwo Magii najchętniej wysłałoby wszystkich czarodziejów jak najdalej od miejsc, gdzie zbierają się mugolscy kibice. Jako pracownica Ministerstwa mieszkająca w Londynie mogłam otrzymać jednorazowy dodatek do pensji w zamian za to, że w czasie tej imprezy wyjadę do miejsca położonego z dala od wszelkich olimpijskich obiektów.  
Tak się złożyło, że moje rodzinne miasto, Danemouth, idealnie spełniało ten warunek. A że już od jakiegoś czasu zamierzałam tu przyjechać i poszukać śladów mojej rodziny, postanowiłam wreszcie przestać odkładać urlop. W końcu taka okazja mogła się już nie powtórzyć.  
Danemouth było moim rodzinnym miastem według dokumentów, ale tak naprawdę w ogóle go nie znałam. Wiedziałam, że urodził się w nim mój ojciec i poznali się moi rodzice, ale wkrótce po moim urodzeniu wyprowadziliśmy się na drugi koniec kraju, więc nie miałam stąd żadnych wspomnień. Nawet takich najbardziej ulotnych przebłysków, jakie się miewa z dzieciństwa. Dlatego też byłam go bardzo ciekawa.  
Planowałam spędzić te dwa tygodnie z Dennisem, ale okazało się, że mój narzeczony w tym czasie ma naprawdę ważny kilkudniowy wyjazd służbowy do Kornwalii i absolutnie nie można go przesunąć. W pierwszej chwili zrobiło mi się strasznie przykro i już zaczęłam godzić się z rozczarowaniem, ale kiedy dokładniej przeanalizowaliśmy sytuację, okazało się, że niekoniecznie wszystko jest stracone. Danemouth leżało przecież mniej więcej w połowie drogi między Londynem a Truro, więc Dennis z łatwością mógł mnie tam podwieźć po drodze na swój służbowy wyjazd, a kiedy już wszystko tam będzie załatwione, dołączyć do mnie na resztę urlopu.  
Szczerze mówiąc, perspektywa spędzenia tych kilku dni samotnie w obcym mieście nie napawała mnie optymizmem, ale cóż, jedyną alternatywę stanowiło całkowite odwołanie wyjazdu, a tego nie chciałam.  
– To jaki masz plan? – zagadnął mnie Dennis. Tym razem nie przegapił naszego zjazdu i po chwili zjeżdżaliśmy łukowatą estakadą na autostradę, która miała nas doprowadzić do samego Danemouth.  
– Po pierwsze: zamierzam iść do urzędu stanu cywilnego i zażądać kopii mojego aktu urodzenia i aktu małżeństwa moich rodziców. – Zaczęłam odliczać na palcach. – Po drugie: iść do kościoła, w którym zostałam ochrzczona, i dowiedzieć się, kim byli moi rodzice chrzestni. Po trzecie: położyć kwiaty na grobie dziadka i babci. Są pochowani razem, sprawdziłam w Internecie, i mniej więcej wiem gdzie. Pewnie spróbuję też znaleźć moich chrzestnych i świadków ślubu rodziców. I jeszcze dom, w którym mieszkaliśmy. No i to w sumie wszystko, co wymyśliłam.  
Dennis pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
– Naprawdę jestem pełen podziwu, jak to sobie wszystko świetnie zaplanowałaś. Wiem, jakie to dla ciebie ważne i strasznie żałuję, że nie mogę być tam z tobą, kiedy będziesz to wszystko odkrywać. Koniecznie musisz do mnie codziennie dzwonić i mi opowiadać, czego się dowiedziałaś.  
– Zamierzam – odparłam z uśmiechem.  
Dennis pomógł mi się zameldować w hotelu, a potem wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał. Zostałam sama. Spróbowałam być dzielna i wykorzystałam niedzielne popołudnie, żeby wstępnie poznać najbliższą okolicę. Jednak szybko poczułam zmęczenie i poszłam spać dosyć wcześnie.  
W poniedziałek rano wybrałam się do parafii, w której zostałam ochrzczona. Okazało się jednak, że kancelaria jest czynna dopiero we wtorek po południu, więc tylko obejrzałam sobie z zewnątrz kościół i ruszyłam na poszukiwanie urzędu, gdzie mogłabym dostać kopie mojego aktu urodzenia i aktu małżeństwa moich rodziców.  
Z pomocą Internetu znalazłam go stosukowo szybko. To naprawdę niesamowite, że jeszcze całkiem niedawno nie miałabym pojęcia, jak się posługiwać mapą w telefonie, a teraz z jej pomocą poruszałam się po zupełnie obcym mieście. Wielki budynek pełen biur i okienek dla petentów nieco mnie przeraził, bo nie miałam do tej pory do czynienia z mugolską biurokracją, ale na szczęście trafiłam na całkiem sympatyczną urzędniczkę, która mi wszystko wytłumaczyła. Okazało się, że tutejsze formularze nie różniły się specjalnie od magicznych i załatwianie mojej sprawy wcale nie było takie skomplikowane. Niestety, na wydanie kopii musiałam poczekać do następnego dnia, więc resztę dnia spędziłam na zwiedzaniu miasteczka. Powoli zaczynałam się już w nim orientować.  
Wieczorem zadzwoniłam do Dennisa, ale nie miałam mu nic ciekawego do opowiedzenia. A i tak pochwalił mnie za to, że tak dobrze poradziłam sobie z mugolską biurokracją, więc poszłam spać w świetnym humorze.  
We wtorek odebrałam kopię mojego aktu urodzenia. Dowiedziałam się z niego, że wykonywanym zawodem mojego ojca był technik informatyczny, a mamę opisano jako gospodynię domową – co brzmiało dosyć dziwacznie, jeśli się pamiętało, że miała niecałe dwadzieścia lat, kiedy mnie urodziła. Ja w tej chwili byłam niecały rok starsza, niż ona wtedy, i kompletnie sobie nie wyobrażałam, że mogłabym być w tak młodym wieku żoną, matką i gospodynią domową.  
Dokument zawierał też nasz ówczesny adres. Spróbowałam go wyszukać w Internecie, ale bez skutku. Być może ktoś zrobił błąd przy wpisywaniu nazwy ulicy, przecież to się zdarza. Albo mapy są źle wprowadzone do Internetu – przytrafiło mi się, że w Londynie trafiałam do złego punktu przez podobne usterki, więc Danemouth też mogło być niedokładnie odzwierciedlone i stąd cały problem.  
Strasznie mnie to zasmuciło, bo naprawdę chciałam zobaczyć nasz stary dom, chociażby z zewnątrz. Ale nie traciłam do końca nadziei, bo może gdyby udało mi się odnaleźć jakichś znajomych rodziców, oni mogliby mi pomóc z odnalezieniem tego adresu.  
Niestety na akt małżeństwa moich rodziców – a razem z nim na poznanie nazwisk świadków ich ślubu – trzeba było jeszcze poczekać.  
Po południu poszłam do kancelarii parafialnej i tu też poszło mi całkiem dobrze – dostałam odpis aktu chrztu, ale niestety nazwiska rodziców chrzestnych nic mi nie mówiły. Wpisałam je w wyszukiwarkę internetową, ale nie znalazłam żadnych jednoznacznych wyników.  
Zameldowałam o wszystkim Dennisowi, a on mnie pocieszył, że to i tak postęp. I obiecał w wolnym czasie przeprowadzić śledztwo w sprawie tego nieistniejącego adresu.  
Zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy dochodzenia aurorskie też są takie powolne i frustrujące, czy to po prostu ja, jako amatorka, nie mam potrzebnych umiejętności i środków. Pewnie taki Harry Potter miał na przykład zagwarantowany dostęp do rozmaitych policyjnych baz danych i mógł w pięć minut zdobyć to, co ja próbowałam wyciągnąć od urzędu już drugi dzień.  
Ale z drugiej strony przecież moje śledztwo nie dotyczyło spraw służbowych, więc raczej nie mogłabym wykorzystać do niego takich uprawnień, nawet gdybym je miała. Chociaż szkolenie z przeprowadzania przesłuchań pewnie by mi się przydało.  
Przed zaśnięciem spróbowałam wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądałoby moje życie, gdybym była aurorem, ale w końcu stwierdziłam, że to jednak zupełnie nieprawdopodobne.  
W środę odebrałam wreszcie akt małżeństwa moich rodziców i znalazłam na nim nazwiska dwojga świadków – Hazel Martin i George'a Smith. Znów spróbowałam szczęścia w Internecie. Imię George i nazwisko Smith były zbyt popularne, żeby dało się cokolwiek sensownego wyłowić z morza wyników. Odnalezienie Hazel Martin okazało się natomiast łatwiejsze, niż przypuszczałam – po wpisaniu jej nazwiska razem z nazwą miejscowości internetowa wyszukiwarka od razu wyświetlała link do strony salonu fryzjerskiego, którego była właścicielką.  
Zebrałam się na odwagę i zadzwoniłam na numer podany w zakładce kontaktowej witryny. Telefon odebrała recepcjonistka i dobrą chwilę zajęło mi przekonanie jej, że naprawdę nie jest w stanie sama załatwić mojej sprawy i absolutnie muszę porozmawiać z jej szefową.  
– Mówi Hazel Martin, czym mogę służyć? – odezwał się kobiecy głos na drugim końcu linii.  
– Dzień dobry, nazywam się Lis Jones i jestem córką Julie Kelly. Była pani może świadkiem na ślubie moich rodziców? – spytałam. Miałam nadzieję, że to nie jest tylko przypadkowa zbieżność nazwisk.  
– Julie Kelly? – Kobieta była wyraźnie zdumiona. Czyżbym jednak znalazła niewłaściwą Hazel Martin? – O Boże, to było tyle lat temu! Mała Julie wyszła za tego Petera Jonesa od komputerów, prawda?  
– Tak, zgadza się – odpowiedziałam, chociaż nie miałam pojęcia, co mój ojciec miał wspólnego z komputerami. – Czy mogłabym do pani wpaść i porozmawiać? Chciałabym się czegoś dowiedzieć o moich rodzicach.  
Hazel Martin się zawahała.  
– Jasne, proszę wpaść jutro rano, otwieramy o dziesiątej – powiedziała wreszcie.  
– Bardzo dziękuję. Do widzenia!  
Rozłączyłam się cała w skowronkach. Wreszcie moje wyglądało na to, że moje amatorskie śledztwo posuwa się do przodu. Już nie mogłam się doczekać, aż opowiem o wszystkim Dennisowi!  
Następnego dnia rano z duszą na ramieniu ruszyłam do salonu fryzjerskiego. Denerwowałam się i ciągle przyspieszałam kroku, więc okazało się, że przyszłam za wcześnie – drzwi były zamknięte na głucho. Dopiero po chwili rozległo się chrobotanie klucza przekręcanego w zamku i dziewczyna niewiele starsza ode mnie wpuściła mnie do środka.  
– Elizabeth Jones, prawda? Szefowa czeka w pokoju z tyłu – powiedziała i machnęła ręką w kierunku zaplecza.  
Byłam zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby ją poprawić. Przeszłam parę kroków w głąb salonu i zaraz zauważyłam otwarte drzwi.  
– Tu jestem! – odezwał się głos, który znałam z wczorajszej rozmowy telefonicznej. – Zapraszam.  
– Dzień dobry – powiedziałam, wchodząc do pokoju.  
Hazel Martin była białą kobietą koło czterdziestki, ubraną w dżinsy i sportową marynarkę, a kasztanowe włosy miała ułożone wprost idealnie – jak zresztą przystało na właścicielkę salonu fryzjerskiego. Sprawiała wrażenie dynamicznej bizneswoman.  
– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziała i wstała, by uścisnąć mi rękę. – Proszę siadać. Kawy? Papierosa?  
– Nie, dziękuję – odparłam i usiadłam na krześle po drugiej stronie jej biurka.  
– Świetnie – powiedziała i wyprostowała się na swoim krześle. – W takim razie czym mogę pani służyć?  
Zebrałam myśli.  
– Jestem córką Julie Kelly i Petera Jonesa i ponieważ była pani ich świadkiem na ślubie, pomyślałam, że może mi pani coś więcej o nich opowiedzieć. Zginęli, kiedy byłam bardzo mała, więc praktycznie ich nie pamiętam.  
– Tak mi przykro – zmartwiła się. – Oczywiście słyszałam o tej tragedii, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem, czy będę w stanie dużo o nich powiedzieć. W tym 1990 czy 1991 roku pracowałam z Julie w hotelu, obie dopiero skończyłyśmy szkołę średnią i chciałyśmy trochę dorobić przed pójściem na studia. Ja wybierałam się na ekonomię, a Julie na medycynę. I cóż, tylko mnie się udało. Chociaż potem szybko się przekonałam, że popełniłam błąd, praca w banku zabijała we mnie duszę, więc się przekwalifikowałam i założyłam własny biznes. – Gestem wskazała wszystko dookoła. – Ale przepraszam, nie o sobie miałam mówić. Właściwie nie byłyśmy z Julie specjalnie blisko. Przyjaźniła się ze swoją rodziną, ciągle do nich jeździła i pisała listy, a potem nagle straciła głowę dla tego Petera Jonesa, który pracował w serwisie informatycznym i czasem przychodził do nas do hotelu naprawiać komputery.  
– Zaraz, skoro nie była pani blisko z moją mamą, to dlaczego została pani świadkiem na jej ślubie? – zdziwiłam się.  
– Słusznie, zapomniałam o tym powiedzieć. Tak naprawdę to wyszło trochę przez przypadek, bo na początku świadkami mieli być kolega twojego ojca i siostra twojej mamy. Ale chyba nagle coś jej wypadło, w każdym razie w ostatniej chwili się okazało, że jednak nie może przyjechać. No i ja ją zastąpiłam.  
Poczułam się okropnie rozczarowana. Z jakiegoś powodu byłam pewna, że świadek ze ślubu mamy okaże się bliską jej osobą, która będzie mi w stanie wiele o niej powiedzieć. A tu figa z makiem.  
– Hm, czy mogę coś jeszcze powiedzieć o Peterze albo Julie? – zastanawiała się tymczasem moja rozmówczyni. – Petera praktycznie w ogóle nie znałam, sprawiał raczej sympatyczne wrażenie, ale nic więcej nie wiem. Natomiast Julie... Kiedy się spotykało Julie, od razu się wiedziało, że pochodzi z porządnego domu. Była taka grzeczna, zorganizowana i nigdy nie klęła. Ale nie była nudna, miała w sobie coś takiego, co przyciągało ludzi. I potrafiła się z każdym dogadać, choćby pochodził z kompletnie innego środowiska i wyznawał zupełnie inne wartości. Zawsze sobie wyobrażałam, że mogłaby zostać politykiem albo gwiazdą rocka, gdyby tylko przyszedł jej taki kaprys. Ale ona chciała pomagać ludziom, zostać lekarzem i leczyć potrzebujących. Miała plany, żeby wstąpić do jakiejś organizacji i jeździć z pomocą humanitarną do krajów trzeciego świata... Jak tak o tym mówię, to brzmi strasznie naiwnie, ale kiedy ona o tym opowiadała, to człowiek naprawdę wierzył, że kiedyś jej się to uda. – Hazel Martin westchnęła. – Ale zaszła w ciążę i wyszła za mąż, więc te wszystkie marzenia poszły w odstawkę.  
Zmroziło mnie. Czyżbym naprawdę była jedynym powodem, dla którego moja mama musiała zrezygnować z tych wszystkich planów? Przecież ona musiała mnie za to znienawidzić.  
– Ale chwileczkę, czyli ona w ogóle nie poszła na te studia? – upewniłam się.  
– Zaraz, ślub Julie był we wrześniu, a w październiku miała zacząć tę medycynę, ale ostatecznie się wycofała przed rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego. Chyba pracowała dalej w hotelu, ale nie jestem pewna. Zaraz potem straciłam z nią kontakt, bo dostałam się na studia w innym mieście i wyjechałam z Danemouth.  
– Aha – odparłam, rozczarowana.  
– Mówiłam zresztą, że nie byłam z nią bardzo blisko. W każdym razie dla mnie było oczywiste, że wpadła i tylko dlatego wzięła ślub i zrezygnowała ze studiów. I ja się jej nie dziwię, z tą jej konserwatywną rodziną też nie chciałabym być panną z dzieckiem. Ale chyba porządnej rodzince Peter też się z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobał, bo jeśli dobrze pamiętam, Julie zerwała z nimi kontakty. Albo oni z nią. Straszny pech po prostu. – Hazel Martin pokręciła głową. – W czymś jeszcze mogę pomóc?  
Zastanowiłam się.  
– Chyba nie. Dziękuję, że zgodziła się pani ze mną spotkać, i przepraszam za zawracanie głowy. – Wstałam.  
– Nic nie szkodzi. I tak mamy dziś rano mały ruch. Do widzenia.  
Wróciłam do hotelu zdruzgotana. Wcześniej planowałam, że będę kontynuować poszukiwania drugiego świadka ślubu moich rodziców, ale teraz kompletnie nie miałam na to ochoty.  
Hazel Martin właśnie poinformowała mnie, że jeszcze przed urodzeniem zniszczyłam życie mojej matce. Jak można pozbierać się po czymś takim? Julie Kelly miała przed sobą takie perspektywy i odrzuciła je przeze mnie. Czułam się zła i niegodziwa. Jak mogłam jej to zrobić? Już lepiej by było, gdybym nigdy nie istniała.  
Zwinęłam się w kłębek na moim hotelowym łóżku i rozpaczałam nad zaprzepaszczoną świetlaną przyszłością mojej matki. Nie miałam ochoty ani na obiad, ani na kolację.  
Wieczorem nie chciałam rozmawiać z Dennisem, więc tylko wysłałam mu SMS-a, że nie mam mu nic nowego do powiedzenia, jestem zmęczona i idę spać. Odpisał tylko „Okej, dobranoc” i dodał serduszko. Prawie się rozpłakałam, kiedy to zobaczyłam. Przecież gdyby wiedział, jaka jestem podła, nie chciałby mnie znać.

Piątek był moim ostatnim samotnym dniem w Danemouth. Wciąż nie udało mi się odnaleźć drugiego świadka ze ślubu moich rodziców, ale po tym, co powiedziała mi Hazel Martin, nie byłam pewna, czy chcę usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia.  
Na liście rzeczy do zrobienia podczas tego wyjazdu pozostała mi jeszcze wizyta na cmentarzu. Grób rodziców mojego ojca wydawał się o wiele bezpieczniejszy niż jakiś obcy mężczyzna, więc sprawdziłam w Internecie dojazd i ruszyłam w drogę.  
W kwiaciarni przy bramie kupiłam wiązankę kwiatów – nigdy nie interesowałam się roślinami ozdobnymi, więc nie miałam pojęcia, czy te konkretne okazy miały jakieś zakodowane znaczenie – wybrałam po prostu te, które mi się najbardziej podobały.  
Wkroczyłam na teren cmentarza i na wszelki wypadek sprawdziłam na planie lokalizację grobu – wcześniej znalazłam ją w Internecie, ale dobrze było porównać tę informację z zalaminowaną papierową mapką zawieszoną na tablicy przy bramie. Ruszyłam ścieżką między grobami. Kiedy tak szłam, odczytywałam epitafia z płyt nagrobnych, na których akurat zatrzymał się mój wzrok. Większość pochodziła jeszcze z czasów przed moim urodzeniem, niektóre nawet z pierwszej połowy dwudziestego wieku. Na jednych leżały świeże kwiaty, inne zarastały trawą i mchem. Ten cmentarz, jak zresztą pewnie większość innych, miał w sobie tyle żyć, złożonych jedno obok drugiego w przypadkowym porządku. To było takie dziwaczne i niesamowite.  
Wreszcie dotarłam do grobu Eneasza i Melanie Jonesów. Nie był zbyt wyszukany, ale dało się łatwo zauważyć, że ktoś o niego dba – nie porastały go przypadkowe samosiejki i niedawno ktoś zostawił na nim świeże kwiaty, które dopiero zaczynały więdnąć.  
Położyłam moją wiązankę, starając się nie popsuć symetrii. Potem wyprostowałam się i spojrzałam na nazwiska moich dziadków. Eneasz zginął ponad dziesięć lat przed moim urodzeniem, ale Melanie z pewnością znała mnie jako noworodka. Może nawet zmieniała mi pieluchy, nosiła mnie na rękach i karmiła butelką, kiedy mama potrzebowała chwili odpoczynku? Pewnie nigdy się tego nie dowiem.  
Ciekawe, co ona sobie o mnie myślała. Czy obwiniała mnie o to, że złamałam życie jej synowi i synowej? Bo z pewnością dziecko w tak młodym wieku musiało przewrócić im wszystko do góry nogami. Może gdyby mnie nie było, nie pobraliby się tak szybko, może wcale, i rodzina mamy nie obraziłaby się na nią. I może wtedy oboje nie przenieśliby się do Liverpoolu i nie zginęli w przypadkowym ataku Śmierciożerców...  
Tak mi strasznie przykro, babciu i dziadku, że przeze mnie...  
– Dzień dobry?  
Drgnęłam, bo dopiero w tym momencie się zorientowałam, że obok mnie stoi jakaś starsza pani.  
– Dzień dobry – odpowiedziałam i spojrzałam na nią pytająco.  
– Jest pani krewną? – Spojrzała na grób moich dziadków.  
– Tak, nazywam się Melissa Jones i...  
– O Boże, mała Mel! – Kobieta zakryła usta dłonią, a w jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. – Boże, Boże, nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek... O Boże!  
– Dobrze się pani czuje? – spytałam z niepokojem.  
– Tak, przepraszam, po prostu się nie spodziewałam – odparła, powoli wracając do równowagi. – To naprawdę ty! No oczywiście, nawet jesteś podobna do Petera i do Julie, Boże, co za przypadek, że akurat tu się spotykamy!  
– Przepraszam, ale kim pani jest? – spytałam, kompletnie zdezorientowana.  
– No tak, przepraszam, to wszystko z emocji. Jestem... byłam... przyjaciółką Melanie. Pamiętam cię, kiedy byłaś takim słodkim maluszkiem. Boże, jak my cię wszyscy kochaliśmy! – Znów zakryła usta ze wzruszenia.  
– Naprawdę?  
– O Boże, tak! Przepraszam, z emocji zupełnie nie wiem, co mówię. Nazywam się Martha Smart i przez krótki czas byłam twoją przyszywaną babcią... albo ciocią... Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, żebym mówiła ci na ty?  
W oszołomieniu pokręciłam głową.  
– Jak się cieszę, że tu trafiłaś. Bo to znaczy, że chcesz się czegoś dowiedzieć o swojej rodzinie, prawda? Jeśli masz ochotę, to zapraszam cię na ciastko i herbatę, bardzo chętnie ci opowiem wszystko, co wiem. I jeśli chcesz, możesz mi opowiedzieć, co się z tobą działo przez te wszystkie lata. Ostatni raz cię widziałam, kiedy miałaś trzy latka!  
Spróbowałam zebrać myśli.  
– Tak, specjalnie przyjechałam tu na urlop, żeby szukać śladów po mojej rodzinie. Ale nie mogę znaleźć ani adresu podanego w moim akcie urodzenia, ani moich rodziców chrzestnych. Spotkałam tylko panią Martin, która była świadkiem na ślubie rodziców, ale ona prawie nic nie wie.  
– Ach, ona. Faktycznie, chyba to był jedyny raz, kiedy ją widziałam. A George’a Smitha, drugiego świadka, znajdziesz trzy alejki stąd. Paskudne zapalenie płuc pięć lat temu. Biedaczek – westchnęła.  
– Przykro mi – odparłam odruchowo. – Chętnie z panią porozmawiam. Nic nie wiem o mojej rodzinie i chciałabym to zmienić.  
Martha Smart się rozpromieniła.  
– To doskonale. – Pochyliła się i położyła na grobie wiązankę, którą ze sobą przyniosła. – Wieczny odpoczynek racz im dać, Panie – powiedziała, a następnie spojrzała na mnie. – No to chodźmy. Przyjechałaś tu samochodem?  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– Autobusem.  
– No do świetnie. Pojedziemy teraz do mnie i po drodze pokażę ci, gdzie mieszkałaś jako dziecko.  
Pozwoliłam się zaprowadzić na przystanek, wciąż niebotycznie zdumiona tym zbiegiem okoliczności. Bo przecież jakie mogło być prawdopodobieństwo, że obie pojawimy się na cmentarzu dokładnie w tym samym czasie?  
Wsiadłyśmy do autobusu. Pani Smart opowiadała mi krótko o miejscach, które mijaliśmy, ale było tego za dużo i nic z tego nie zostało mi w pamięci. Wreszcie wysiadłyśmy w części miasta, której jeszcze w ogóle nie znałam – o ile zdążyłam się zorientować, była położona dość daleko od morza i turystycznej dzielnicy, w której się zatrzymałam. Dlatego też zdałam się całkowicie na moją przewodniczkę.  
– O, tutaj mieszkaliśmy – oznajmiła pani Smart, zatrzymując się przed jednym z domków szeregowych. – To był straszny ścisk, Melanie, twoi rodzice, ty i ja mieszkaliśmy w dwóch pokojach z łazienką i malutką kuchnią, nie mam pojęcia, jak my to wytrzymywaliśmy. – Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy to mówiła, więc chyba nie było im jednak tak źle.  
– Pani mieszkała z nami? – spytałam ze zdumieniem.  
– Tak, mówiłam przecież, byłam przyjaciółką twojej babci – odparła. – Nie znalazłabyś sama tego miejsca, bo jakieś dziesięć lat temu zmienili nazwę ulicy i coś pokomplikowali z numeracją domów, więc jeśli się tu wcześniej nie mieszkało, naprawdę trudno się zorientować na podstawie starego adresu. Teraz mieszkam kawałek dalej.  
Poprowadziła mnie dalej tą samą ulicą i wkrótce dotarłyśmy do kolejnego ciągu szeregowych domków. Pani Smart zaprosiła mnie do jednego z nich.  
– Mam mieszkanie na piętrze. – Pokazała mi gestem schody. Kiedy już wdrapałyśmy się na górę, otworzyła kluczem drzwi i weszłyśmy do środka. – Nie ma tu za dużo miejsca, ale mnie samej wystarcza. Zresztą i tak jest mniejszy ścisk niż wtedy, kiedy mieszkaliśmy wszyscy razem – dodała ze smutnym uśmiechem. – Wstawię wodę na herbatę, a ty sobie usiądź.  
Zajęłam miejsce na fotelu w zagraconym saloniku. Po chwili skądś dobiegł świst gwizdka i zaraz pani Smart pojawiła się z tacą, na której stał cały serwis herbaciany.  
– Proszę, częstuj się.  
Pozwoliłam nalać sobie herbaty z imbryka i sięgnęłam po herbatnika z talerzyka.  
– Niech pani mi opowie, jak to było – poprosiłam. – Czy moja mama musiała ze wszystkiego zrezygnować, bo zaszła w ciążę? – Właściwie nie planowałam o to pytać tak otwarcie, ale ta kwestia dręczyła mnie już od dawna. Bo już wcześniej to przypuszczenie przyszło mi do głowy, a rozmowa z Hazel Martin tylko je wzmocniła.  
– Ale co ty mówisz? – Pani Smart wyglądała na autentycznie zaskoczoną. – Julie była niesamowitą dziewczyną. W wieku osiemnastu lat miała już plan na całe życie, a właściwie nawet kilka planów, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, bo chciała uwzględnić wszystkie możliwości. – Uśmiechnęła się z rozbawieniem. – Kiedy człowiek jest młody, wydaje mu się, że wszystko może przewidzieć. No więc Julie bardzo zależało na tym, żeby – kiedy spotka odpowiedniego mężczyznę i się w nim zakocha – nie marnować czasu, tylko od razu za niego wyjść i urodzić dziecko. Bo wymyśliła sobie, że chce mieć dziecko jak najwcześniej, bo wtedy jej organizm będzie najsilniejszy i łatwo wróci do siebie po ciąży. A kiedy już dziecko będzie w miarę odchowane, to ona pójdzie na studia i zrobi karierę. To brzmi jak kompletne wariactwo, ale ona rzeczywiście ten plan konsekwentnie realizowała.  
– Naprawdę? – spytałam ze zdumieniem. Nigdy by mi nie przyszło do głowy, że tak młoda osoba mogłaby z pełną świadomością chcieć mieć dziecko.  
– Tak, zresztą przecież przenieśliście się do Liverpoolu, bo tam się dostała na wymarzone studia. A Peterowi też łatwiej było znaleźć pracę w większym mieście. Strasznie za wami tęskniłyśmy. Twoi rodzice przyjeżdżali tu z tobą nawet wtedy, kiedy Melanie już... Kiedy... – Pani Smart otarła oczy. – Ale ty byłaś taka malutka, pewnie jej w ogóle nie pamiętasz.  
Pokręciłam głową.  
– Bardzo żałuję, że nie mogę ci pokazać naszego domu, ale należał do Melanie i potem musiałam się wyprowadzić, bo nie miałam do niego żadnych praw. Wprawdzie odziedziczył go Peter, ale mieszkanie w Liverpoolu kosztowało swoje i nie stać by go było na utrzymanie domu tutaj. A ja sama z moją nauczycielską pensją nie dałabym rady. I tak straciliśmy nasz dom – westchnęła. – Ale zachowałam pamiątki. Mam parę albumów zdjęć i masę różnych szpargałów, pewnie to nie zainteresuje takiej młodej osoby, ale...  
– Oczywiście, że zainteresuje! – przerwałam jej z ożywieniem.  
Pani Smart rozpromieniła się i zaczęła wyciągać z półek albumy. Spędziłyśmy dobre parę godzin na przeglądaniu fotografii. Wreszcie mogłam dokładnie przyjrzeć się Eneaszowi Jonesowi i musiałam przyznać, że nieprzyjemnie przypominał z wyglądu swoje śmierciożercze rodzeństwo. Pani Smart niestety nie była mi w stanie niczego o nim powiedzieć, bo poznała moją babcię już po jego śmierci. Oczywiście słyszała o wybuchu gazu, w którym zginął, ale najwyraźniej moja rodzina nigdy nie poruszała tego tematu.  
Obejrzałam zdjęcia moich rodziców – byli tacy młodzi, radośni i zakochani! Może jednak nie całkiem zniszczyłam im życie swoim przyjściem na świat? Moja mama wyglądała na energiczną i pewną siebie – ciekawe, jakim byłabym teraz człowiekiem, gdyby to ona mnie wychowywała. A ojciec wydawał się taki spokojny i stateczny, od razu poczułam do niego sympatię.  
Na zdjęciach z ich ślubu rozpoznałam moją babcię, panią Smart i Hazel Martin. Domyśliłam się, że młody człowiek obok mojego ojca to ten zmarły świadek, George Smith. Potem były też zdjęcia z mojego chrztu. Rodzice byli ubrani w ciepłe kurtki, a ja byłam tak opatulona, że praktycznie nie było mnie widać.  
– Była wtedy bardzo zimna Wielkanoc – powiedziała pani Smart. – Twoi rodzice chrzestni pracowali razem z Peterem i często do nas wpadali, kiedy jeszcze tu mieszkaliście. Potem wyjechali z Danemouth niedługo po twoich rodzicach i nie miałam z nimi od tamtej pory kontaktu.  
– Szkoda – westchnęłam, ale i tak byłam zachwycona, że tak wiele udało mi się dowiedzieć.  
– To może ty mi teraz coś powiedz – odparła pani Smart. – Gdzie się wychowałaś? Co się z tobą działo?  
Wzruszyłam ramionami.  
– Mieszkałam w domu z innymi dziewczynkami, które nie miały rodziców. Chodziłam do dobrej szkoły z internatem, a potem znalazłam pracę w instytucji naukowej. Teraz pracuję w laboratorium – powiedziałam krótko, bo przecież nie mogłam się wdawać w magiczne szczegóły.  
– Och – westchnęła nagle pani Smart. – Zawsze wyobrażałam sobie, że ktoś cię adoptował i żyjesz sobie szczęśliwie z nową rodziną. Tak mi przykro.  
– Nic nie szkodzi – odparłam. – Moje życie wcale nie jest takie złe. Mam ciocie. I przyjaciół. I narzeczonego. I jestem naprawdę szczęśliwa.  
– Ach, narzeczony! Gratuluję! Bardzo się cieszę, że nie jesteś samotna.  
– Jeśli pani chce, mogę go pani przedstawić – zaproponowałam pod wpływem impulsu. – Przyjedzie tu do mnie jutro, na pewno będzie zachwycony.  
– Przyjdźcie na podwieczorek, upiekę ciasto – odparła uradowana pani Smart. – Bardzo chętnie go poznam, Melisso.  
– A właśnie, skoro już mam okazję spytać: dlaczego właściwie mam na imię Melissa? – Spojrzałam na panią Smart z napięciem.  
Zamrugała.  
– Właściwie to jest ciekawa historia. Kiedy Julie była w ciąży, omawialiśmy dziesiątki imion i żadne jej się nie podobało, aż w końcu twoja babcia przeczytała gdzieś o greckiej nimfie, która miała na imię Melissa. Jej imię pochodziło od miodu, którym karmiła Zeusa. I Julie tak się spodobała ta historia, że się uparła i nadała ci to imię na dobrą wróżbę. Rozumiesz, żeby nigdy nie zabrakło ci w życiu słodyczy. Niestety, chyba nie za bardzo się to spełniło, ale na to już nic nie poradzimy.  
Jeszcze długo rozmawiałam z panią Smart i wyszłam od niej naprawdę późnym wieczorem. Kiedy szybkim krokiem zmierzałam w stronę hotelu, wyciągnęłam telefon i wybrałam numer mojego narzeczonego.  
– Skarbie, po prostu nie uwierzysz, czego się dziś dowiedziałam!  
Doskonale sobie zdawałam sprawę z tego, że jestem dopiero na początku drogi do poznania swojego pochodzenia, ale wreszcie, po tylu latach, udało mi się znaleźć nitkę, po której – mam nadzieję – będę mogła trafić do kłębka. Już to jedno spotkanie rozwiało tyle moich wątpliwości, czułam się taka lekka! Moja mama mnie kochała i naprawdę mnie chciała! Nie byłam kulą u nogi ani łańcuchem, który związał ją z niekochanym, pochopnie poślubionym mężem! Nawet nie przypuszczałam, że poczuję aż taką ulgę, kiedy się o tym przekonam.  
I z tego wszystkiego nawet moje imię nie wydawało mi się już takie złe. No kto by się tego spodziewał?  
– Kochanie, gdzie ty jesteś? – odpowiedział mi Dennis. – Udało mi się urwać wcześniej, żeby przyjechać do ciebie już dzisiaj, i siedzę w tym hotelu, a ciebie nie ma i nie ma. Już zaczynałem się martwić.  
Przed chwilą byłam przekonana, że po wyjściu od pani Smart osiągnęłam doskonałe szczęście i już nic dziś nie będzie w stanie tego przebić, ale okazało się, że jednak się myliłam.  
– Już pędzę! – krzyknęłam słuchawki i ledwo powstrzymałam się, żeby nie ruszyć do hotelu biegiem. – Jak dobrze, że już jesteś!  
Tak, dopiero teraz, kiedy Dennis tu był, mogłam być absolutnie szczęśliwa.


End file.
